


Blood

by frogsonlogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Murder, Murderer Harry Potter, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, aunt marge is next, knowledge is power, vicious 9 year old Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonlogs/pseuds/frogsonlogs
Summary: One shot where Harry gets his revenge. I may change the rating.
Kudos: 16





	Blood

Blood

Blood, harry thought, was a fascinating thing

It such an enrapturing, shiny, glistening red color

It had such an addicting, seducing taste

It formed the most interesting patters when spread across walls and floors

His uncle’s blood looked sort of like bunny, Harry thought, as he observed it on the wall, ironic, his uncle never had the innocence of a bunny. His cousin’s looked sort of like a bucket, very fitting to his current situation harry thought, as he looked at the blood dripping from the ceiling of the once abnormally clean house.

With that thought came relief in the thought of never having to attend to the Dursley’s ever again, after all, how could strips of flesh, blood, bones and eyes demand him to do anything.

He looked around one last time at the entrancing scene around him, the Dursley’s living room walls, roof, floor and furniture was all coated in bright beautiful, red, fresh blood. 

Laying scattered around the room in seemingly random spots were strips of flesh, ah yes, how he had enjoyed making the Dursley’s scream and squeal like the pigs they were, yes, he had very much enjoyed slaughtering them, hearing them scream as he slowly cut off their flesh strip by strip, begging for mercy that they had never gave him.

He thought that he must have cut a few veins, arteries or whatever it was that sprayed blood when it was cut because the blood had sprayed out in lines across the room, a fresh rage of hatred spread through him at that thought, the Dursley’s beat him extra hard when he got better grades than Dudley, as if that pig could ever compare to him, their almost daily beatings caused him to miss so many days, days he could have been gaining knowledge, gaining power, all due to their beatings and their need to make sure no evidence of it was shown. None the less, their time was over now, satisfaction spread through the nine-year-old calming the hate when he saw that the Dursley’s blood was covering everything.

In the bucket that now held quite a lot of Dudley’s blood there was now also an eye floating in the blood as well as a few pieces of skin. He supposed it would look like it would a scene from one of the horror movies that the Dursleys liked to watch in the evening, not that Harry would know, he had never been allowed to watch them.

As he walked towards the door he saw some of the Dursley’s bones littering the floor by the couch, such a shame he didn’t have time to gather a few and take them with him, they would have made good weapons, plus the irony of his victims, or at least a part of them, killing another would have brought him immense pleasure.

As he finally left the Dursley’s house for the last time and ran down the street towards the forest he heard sirens approaching, he knew that by now they must of found the Dursley’s bodies, or what was left of them any way, he also figured that they had found his room, the cupboard under the stairs, marked in blood.

With those fleeting thoughts he turned his attention to another place, aunt Marge’s to be specific, once he had reached the safety of the forest, out of everyone’s eyesight, he vanished, his knife still glistening red in his hand.


End file.
